


Ijiwaru (Meanie)

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Just a little songficcy featuring Amelia ^_^





	Ijiwaru (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own, don’t sue, yadda, yadda yadda.  
> A/N: I originally had a different version of this on my Crosswinds account back in the day, but unfortunately, it got deleted on both my computer and theirs so, here’s a new one. Also if anyone does have a copy of my original, could you please send me a copy? Pretty please? You’d have my eternal thanks.
> 
> Anyhoo, this thing was the result of listening to waaaaaaaaaay too much Rayearth music and watching one too many episodes of Wedding Peach.

It has always been like that

_You pretend no to know_

_Even if I’m beside you,_

_You’re mean_

            Amelia sighed, Zelgadis hadn’t heard a single thing she’d been saying. Instead, the blue skinned chimera continued to stare ahead, his mind elsewhere.

 

I can’t forgive you

_For snubbing someone_

As cute as me

 

            “Zelgadis-san!!!!” she all but screamed, startling her companions.

            “What’s wrong Amelia?” Zelgadis asked, slightly annoyed that the black haired girl had interrupted his thoughts.

            “You haven’t been listening to me have you?” Amelia said, more than a bit miffed.

            “Huh?” he replied, sounding a bit like Gourry at the moment.

            “Honestly Zelgadis-san!” The girl then hmphed and went ahead to see if Firia was in the mood for a conversation.

 

It has always been like that

_Are you listening?_

_Though you’re here,_

You’re looking elsewhere

 

            As they continued to walk down the road they were on, Amelia snuck glances at the eternally silent chimera. She clenched her fists unconsciously as she watched his glance turn to a certain red haired sorceress.

 

Even if you think

I wonder if you’re really thinking

 

            Amelia watched as Zelgadis almost walk into a tree, but quick catch himself. She couldn’t help but let out a tiny giggle.

            “Nani?” he asked, slightly embarrassed.

            “Nothing, just thinking to myself,” the black haired princess quickly replied. Zelgadis accepted the answer and went back to walking, eventually catching up to the rest of the group. Again, Amelia sighed, wishing that he’d pay more attention to her.

 

Yes, you’re silent

_But, hey, I like you_

_Arrgh! You pretend to sleep again_

_You’re tricking me_

            As with all the other days before, the lavender haired, blue skinned chimera continuously ignored her, speaking when only necessary. He had spent most of those days staring at Lina.

            Now that they had settled down for the night and chosen their separate sleeping spots, Amelia just couldn’t sleep. She tried closing her eyes and counting sheep, but that didn’t work. So she resigned to watching the object of her affections since he was the one closest to her this time.

            She knew he was awake still for Zelgadis was never one to fall asleep easily like Lina, Gourry, or Firia. Even though his back was to her, making it look as though he was sleeping, she knew what he was really doing.

            Zelgadis had been watching Lina sleep the past few nights. Looking over, Amelia saw the redhead sorceress happily murmuring in her sleep. Xellos, who had popped up earlier that evening, sat next to her smirking at the chimera. Sensing her watching, the purple haired mazoku gave her a wink before carefully placing Lina’s head in his lap. She bit her lip to stifle the giggle threatening to escape her mouth as Zelgadis tried his best not to attack the mazoku priest there and then.

 

It has always been like that

_You don’t answer_

_Just because I’m nice,_

You’re mean

 

            “Zelgadis-san?” Amelia asked the next day.

            As usual, the chimera refused to reply, since he was too deep in thought, looking off toward Lina.

            “Nevermind,” she muttered sulkily.

            “You say something, Amelia?” he finally asked upon hearing her sigh.

            “No nothing, Zelgadis-san,” she replied before speeding her pace to catch up to Gourry.

 

Though that kid’s so small

_Is there something there_

_That’s better than me?_

“Why does he think she’s better than me?” Amelia whispered to herself, glancing at Lina then quickly at herself. “I’m just as good at magic as she is  ** _and_**  I’ve got a much nicer looking figure than her.”

            Sighing yet again, she focused on just walking ahead and contented herself with bringing up the rear of the group.

 

~Owari~


End file.
